minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben (Pig)
Reuben was a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode''. He was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. They both lived in a treehouse, with Axel and Olivia. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Overview Appearance Reuben appeared to be a regular Minecraft Pig with bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body. Personality Reuben was often seen as a happy companion, and he loved Jesse unconditionally. However, he could be seen getting upset with Jesse, especially if he/she ignored him or forgot about him momentarily. (Determinant) Relationships Jesse Reuben was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. Throughout the story, Jesse cared for Reuben, and protected and comforted him when he was upset. Although Reuben did not speak, he and Jesse were able to communicate, and Reuben was able to help him/her on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Death Killed By *Fall Damage *Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly Caused) After Jesse drops his/her Enchanted Weapon, Reuben was told to fetch it, however, after Reuben gave it to Jesse, the Wither Storm grabbed him. Jesse pulled him, however, Reuben fell into the pit and died of fall damage. Trivia * Reuben could communicate through facial expression and oinking, and all members of Jesse's Gang seemed to understand him well. * Reuben's name was based off Paul Reubens, Ivor's voice actor. * In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town (determinant), he/she can choose pink wool as a building material in the Death Bowl. This will result in he/she building a statue of Reuben. *In Episode 4, it was revealed that Reuben was found by Jesse near a waterfall. *In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Witherstorm. *In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra (Determinant) will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. *If Jesse chooses to rescue the amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel in episode 3, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare angrily at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen with Lukas. *In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in the end, Reuben will tell him/her a joke. This will result in the 'That's Some Pig' achievement being unlocked. *In Episode 6, Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying "Cats suck! Pigs are way better!" *In Episode 7, Lukas/Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death. Gallery Reuben in ender dragon costume.png|Reuben in his Ender Dragon costume imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Reuben training with Jesse Imagereubenscared.jpg|Reuben at Otis' Stall imagereubenblackeye.jpg|Reuben angry with Jesse TLPYL End Portal.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's Gang at the End Portal imagereubentired.jpg|Reuben travelling to the Far Lands Ep 4 Screenshot 2.png|Reuben at the Far Lands with Jesse 022880.jpg|Reuben at Jesse's treehouse imageroobenhelpsjesse.jpg|Reuben with Jesse at Ivor's Lab imageroobs.jpg|Reuben in the Swamp imageroobenisscared.jpg|Reuben inside the Witherstorm imagereubenplaysfetch.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's weapon of choice. imagereubendying.jpg|Reuben falls to his death. 2015-12-22 00012.jpg|Reuben's grave maxresdefault.jpgpig.jpg|Jesse high-fiving Reuben in Wool World. reuben.png Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Reuben's Death.png|Reuben shortly after his death If you Dont do Nothing when youre with otis and Reuben.gif|Reuben attacking Otis when if Jesse does nothing. Imagereubenhappy.jpg|Reuben's face. Reuben1.jpg|Reuben hiding from some Hostile Mobs. Category:Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures